From EP 1 217 233 A1 a connector piece with a metal body is known, on which a ball joint is arranged. The ball joint has a plastic housing and a ball pin arranged partially therein. An end area of the metal body forms a flat profile in which there is a hole. The hole passes through the flat profile, whereby an annular structure is formed. The annular structure serves to reinforce the plastic housing and is embedded in it. The housing is preferably an integral plastic injection-molding, which is formed by injection molding around the end area. The connector piece can be designed as a transverse control arm connected on one side with the vehicle body and on the other side with one of the wheels or wheel carriers.
The annular structure that serves as metallic reinforcement has a relatively small length in the axial direction of the joint, which limits the stability of the joint housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,570 discloses a control arm with a metal plate which has two bores at its ends, each surrounded by an annular flange. A polymer housing completely surrounds the metal plate and has two connection points, each provided with a connection bore in which, in each case, an elastomer bearing bush is fitted. Preferably, the polymer housing is made by injection molding around the metal plate. Furthermore, two metal plates connected to one another by welding or riveting can be surrounded by the polymer housing. One of the metal plates has a third and a fourth bore and the other metal plate has a fifth and a sixth bore, such that the third and fifth bores define a first through-bore and the fourth and sixth bores define a second through-bore.
Since the annular flanges of the metal plates are one above the other, the metallic reinforcement formed thereby has a greater length as viewed in the longitudinal direction of the elastomer bearing bush. However, the metal plates have to be correctly positioned and secured to one another before injection molding is carried out around them, so that the bores are mutually aligned.